


The Unexpected Addition

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Horror Movie Vibes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Kokichi comes home to something unusual, the lights are on but he was sure he had closed it. Had Shuichi come home early, but that was impossible, he had already warned that he'd be coming back late. More importantly, were those footsteps?





	The Unexpected Addition

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
I also really need to think of better titles.  
Once again, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

"Saihara-chan!" Kokichi screamed into the house.

Usually, either a silent house would be waiting for him or his boyfriend would be standing near the door to greet him. He knew that he didn't leave the lights on and Shuichi really wasn't the type to do that either. He grimaced as he off his shoes. Something smelt burnt, but neither he nor his boyfriend had cooked since the day before. He yelled out his boyfriend's name again, slowly getting agitated when no reply came. The house was empty and silent, save for the slight humming that came from the fridge and all the other sounds that the human ear got used to. He took off his coat and thought back tot hat morning. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't particularly sure that he'd turned off the lights, so this might've been a mistake on his part. Shuichi had left the house before him for detective work so it couldn't have been him.

"Hello?" Kokichi yelled. Was this some kind of bad horror movie? Was someone going to casually pop out from behind the unmoving curtains and stab him or something? Would he get chased until he dropped or maybe Shuichi would come back home in time to save him? He giggled a bit at the last thought, that would be really cliche and anyways, Shuchi had already warned him that he would be late to come home today.

He went up the stairs cautiously, well as cautiously as he could with all the steps deciding that today was the best day to screech out in agony. Maybe he was going too far, but his mind was playing tricks on him. Nobody had the keys to their home except Shuichi and Kokichi. If one of them decided to make a key, the other would be alerted for security reasons, so why were the lights open and why had he just heard footsteps? Wait, footsteps that weren't his? Kokichi was panicking, there wasn't exactly much to steal, to begin with, so why was the other person still here? 

"Hey! Talk to me! I know you're in here!" Kokichi's voice had faltered. It hadn't been as loud as before and now, he was incredibly horrified. He didn't want whoever it was to answer him because he felt like that would just make him panic even more. Why wasn't Shuichi home when you needed him? Then again, he wouldn't let his beloved Shumai die just for the purpose of checking on whether the house was safe or not. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't called the police yet and was still trying to give away his location to whoever was with him inside his house. Why hadn't he called anyone he knew? Maybe because he'd look paranoid? This wasn't even the time to be thinking of that!

The sound of silence greeted him like a cold slap in the face. He was scared, almost as much as when Maki would glare at him with those terrifying eyes of hers. He would play it cool, whoever it was in this house right now wasn't going to get the best of him. With a renewed determination, he took big strides forwards, slowing down as he reached the first door, the bathroom. He took a deep gulp and opened the door quickly, aiming to surprise whoever was inside. He turned on the lights in record time, only to come face to face with the usual sight. The shower was still where it was, the bath was still where he was, the sink... You get the point. He glared into the bathroom with curiosity, even going as far to check behind the door. Whoever it was, they weren't hiding in the bathroom. With a relieved sigh, he closed the bathroom door, but now he was scared of turning around and arriving face to face with whoever it was.

"Do you think you can play me that easily?" Kokichi asked rhetorically and was glad when no answer came to haunt him. 

Perhaps the lack of answers was a comfort at first, but already he could feel fear welling up back inside of him. He turned around, ready to scream, but there was nothing there.

He swore that if at this particular moment Shuichi decided to come home, he would slap him, hug him, kiss him and then yell at him, not necessarily in that order. He heard the master bedroom's doorknob handle rattle and honestly, he was ready to punch whoever was playing a bad prank on him too. Seriously, too many cliches wouldn't work, but they kind of were? Kokichi confused himself for a few seconds, without thinking too much of it, he opened the door to his shared room with Shuichi. Nothing, a silence that made Kokichi's heart beat faster greeted him. Nothing suggested that anyone had come into the room. Except for the rattling doorknob and maybe the footsteps that had warned him in the first place.

"Hey, if this is a TV show or a prank, this isn't funny!" Kokichi was visibly panicking now. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was biting the tip of his nail and was sweating slightly.

"Woof! Woof!" A furry thing knocked him over and startled licking all over his face. Kokichi let out an unsightly scream and rolled around in fear. He distantly heard the sound of someone laughing in the closet, but for the moment, he was too scared to care.

"Wait a second, woof?" Kokichi got up abruptly, an adorable dog was staring at him. Kokichi couldn't help but coo at the little fluffy pup. Now that he had a better look, the dog wasn't nearly as big as he thought. He must've fallen down because of how scared he was. He was petting the little puppy with a lot of love. He had told Shuichi that he had wanted a dog, but it wasn't possible, right? 

"Why is there a dog in my house?" Kokichi wondered before it occurred to him that Shuichi was behind this. He should've realized earlier that that laugh could only belong to his boyfriend. It was more like a shy chuckle than a laugh. He lifted up the puppy and put the animal back down before slamming the closet door open, revealing his smiling boyfriend.

"I was trying to find a perfect gift to thank you for being so understanding of my work hours and to keep you company while I was gone, but you came back home a lot later than I had expected, so I had some fun with the puppy and I ended up creating a scene right out of a horror movie, right?" Shuichi smiled.

"Shumai... Did you hit your head?" Kokichi asked he had tears in his eyes, but he didn't want to admit it so instead, he asked Shuichi that question and turned his head away.

"What? Hey, why did you turn around?" Shuichi asked.

"B-Because! How can I look at you without crying after you give me what I wanted?" Kokichi let out a little happy sob.

"Wait you're crying?" Shuichi asked, suddenly concerned.

"Of course I am! Because it suddenly feels like Shumai and I have a kid!" Kokichi yelped out and lifted up the puppy so that he could bury his head into the pup's soft fur.

"W-What?" Shuichi yelped out, turning a shade of red at the implication.

"Is it a she or a he?" Kokichi asked.

"A he," Shuichi replied automatically, still a bit off.

"Then I'm going to name him Shumai!" Kokichi giggled and brought the puppy closer. He felt a small tongue lap at his face and he let out a childish giggled, some tears still remaining.

"You're amazing really, thank you Kokichi," Shuichi smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

In the master room, was where Shumai officially became a member of the Saihara-Oma household. It was a memory that neither Shuichi nor Kokichi would forget for a long time coming.

-Extra-

"Hey Shumai," Kokichi held the puppy close to him. Shumai licked his face as if to say that he was listening.

"Thank you for being part of our family, nishishi!" Kokichi smiled and watched as the puppy got out of his grip and went to play with one fo the numerous toys Shuichiand he had bought for the new addition.

"I'm home!" Shuichi yelled.

"Welcome to my warm and pleasant home!" Kokichi laughed and really, he was truly lucky to have Shuichi.


End file.
